


Hurricane Star Flashback Special - The Heartful Cry

by Rayfox



Series: Hurricane Star [6]
Category: Animaniacs, Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: Hurricane Star Flashback Special - The Heartful Cry is a alternate retelling of Phase 1 - Heartful Cry Arc(Backstory)35 Years ago Cavein Ivanov declare war on humanity this war became known as the Eclipse War. During this war A group known as the Hurricane Star Force fought in that war, one of their members is a young Haki User named Jeremy Spencer. Jeremy and his team Managed to defeat Cavein Ivanov putting an end to the war.Shortly after the war Kaito Hoshizaki a young Exorcist from came face to face with Zevon, Zevon is known as the demon of Chaos and is the reason behind Cavein’s act of war. With the aid of the Saiga Shinobi Clan Kaito Managed to seal away Zevon into a Katana then encase the sword inside a stone tablet. Before he was sealed away Zevon split his soul in half the other half is sealed away while the other half wondered the planet in search of a heart of darkness to be it’s host. Kaito’s two sons Daisuke and Kyomoto Trackdown Zevon’s other half to North America.
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Buster Bunny, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Series: Hurricane Star [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126706





	1. The Heartful Cry Part 1

Opening Theme: Flashback Trip Syndrome by School Food Punishment  
\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

[Prologue: 199X CE ~Cosmos Era~]

Neo Age 199X CE (Cosmos Era) a Young man named Anton Muller arrived at an abandon Space Colony on the moon where he’s greeted by A humanoid female along with a small group that gathered around a seal 

Anton held in his hands a Glowing Crystal “You can use this, it has enough energy needed to break the Seal.”

As he has her the Crystal the humanoid Female places a large energy crystal over the seal, once she did the seal began to crack breaking the seal as a large humanoid Female with long Black Hair and wearing black armor steps out. ”I have waited for this moment, to one day be free of the seal Yellow and White imprisoned me in long ago.”

”My Diamond I am honored to be in your presence and you have this Earth boy to thank.”

Black stares right at Anton “So you’re the reason my followers were able to break the seal, State your name human?”

”The name is Anton, Anton Muller I wish to assist you in your conquest of Universe 7.” 

”Not Many humans would come to join my legion willingly, Anton Muller You’re one of the few who have made that choice. Tell me Black Pearl have they figured it out yet?”

“No apparently.” Black Pearl Respond 

”What this about?” Anton asked

”Oh something which we have found out recently how the others from our home world have not put two and two together as of yet.” Black Pearl said

”My brother in Universe 6 and I pity Blue for not learning this sooner, however the other two there’s somethings I can never live down. Once I regain my full power I’ll make Yellow and White rule the day the sealed me away. I know that my liberation has been sense by them by now.”

”So you need a way to restore your full Strength, Then allow me to carry out this task.” Anton said

then Black Pearl said, “You won’t be only one who can assist My Diamond.”

[Chapter 1 - The Intruder]

Upon arriving in North American Kaito’s sons Daisuke and Kyomoto split up Daisuke head west to Eden City as his brother Kyomoto made his way to the city of Windfall City, Arizona. Elsewhere the members of the Saiga Clan has scattered 7 Key Stones to the four winds to prevent anyone from taking them. One of the Key Stones currently resides in a cave in the Mohave Desert. Kyomoto’s daughter Karou Hoshizaki sense a strong Ki near the cave and head out there to check it. Upon arriving near the Cave's entrance she’s attacked by a woman welding a Green energy blade.

Karou managed to dodge the attack however the blade slashed her in her right eye ‘And who are you kid?”

”Blaggard! Who are are you, how did you get that Key Stone.” Karou gets to her feet

”You still have some fight in you, I have no time to be dealing with these guys can play with you.”

As the Thief takes off Karou fine herself surrounded by 7 men with murderous intent, angered by the Thief’s assault Karou re open her eye and shouted “Where did that bitch!!” As Karou’s aura surround her the two of the men been were knocked out cold

”What was that, what did she do?”

”Answer me who do you men serve, are you servants of Zevon’s new Host body?” Karou demanded

Without saying a word the attackers pulled out a Molotov Cocktail and tosses it, Karou takes her sword and knocks it back at the men causing them to get set in fire. a few days later in Eden City at the Hoshizaki Residents, Theresa hears the door rang and answers it, Up on open the door she sees Karou with blood spattered all around her clothes, she then fell to the floor

”Karou what happened to you?”

Karou dropped to her knees “A women dress in green found one of the Key Stones and made off with it, she must be one of Zevon’s servants, I came here to warn you and Uncle Daisuke I was followed but I managed to loose my attackers before entering the city.”

Daisuke then asked, “Is that how you got that scar over your eye?”

”That’s correct Uncle.”

”I need to let your father know what happened, you need to stay here to heal your wounds.” Daisuke left the main hall

A Day later Samuel Spencer along with his brother Tristan and Keith came over who see Karou with an eye Patch reading a Kamen Rider Manga book “That’s your cousin from Windfall City?” Keith asked

Samuel then asked, “Theresa did your father tried to contact her parents?”

”After my Father informed my Uncle send a group of Shinobi to the cave to stand guard.” Theresa said

[Chapter 2: Forgotten Village]

The next following day Inside the remains of an unnamed Village a 14 year ago Marco Garcia a PI in training and the Grandson of War Hero Hector Garcia. He left his home in Santa Fe, New Mexico after hearing news of a village and its people getting demolished in one night. Upon his arrival he looks around and see houses smashed up and blood on the ground that has been dried up and is staining the ground.

”What on Earth happened here it’s the entire Village turned on each other?”

then two Enforcer Troopers showed up in front of Marco, One of them raise his Beam Rifle as him “Hey you, who are you state your business?”

Marco held his hands up “Hold your fire, I’m not the enemy. My name is Marco Garcia I’m what you call a Private Investigator in Training. I heard what happened here so I came to fine answers behind the carnage.”

The Trooper lowered his Rifle “Sorry about that kid, but we have our orders from Commander Feral he told us not to allow anyone in here that includes a Junior detective such as yourself. You need leave this area and let the Enforcers handle this.

And with that Marco is turned away and left the Village, as he takes his leave he came across a couple of shattered shards on the ground, Marco picks them off the floor “Gem shards, where these all came from?”

”They are what Remain of a Gem Warrior.”

Marco turned around and see young Chinese American “Who are you?”

”Allow me to introduce myself the name is Zackery Chan like you I'm also a detective.” Zackery said

”Chan are you related to Charlie Chan aka the Amazing Chan?” Marco asked

”He’s my grandfather.” said Zackery 

”That would make one of his oldest sons your father, make you wonder which one, anyway what brings you out there when I been told to leave the area?” Marco asked

Zackery respond, ”I too seek to fine answers to the fate of this Village and the villagers, I kept myself hidden from the Enforcers who been guarding the area, they didn’t even know that I was even here. Anyway from what I can found out that during the chaos there were two Factions of Gem Warriors fighting each other to the death.”

“Why these two factions picked Blue Earth as their battle field?” Marco asked

[Chapter 3: Knothole Village]

Now in the State of California, The Mobian Community know as Knothole named after the original after a group of Mobians came to Earth 299 years ago, The Village’s Current Leader is a Mobian Fennic Fox named Subaru Valkyria, the Valkyria Family been in charge of the Village since they came to Earth from Planet Mobius Subaru has two sons, his oldest son Soma and his 2nd son Robert.

Another Villager a Beastnoid-Mobian Hybrid named Adrian Stevenson the oldest son of Blue Guard operative Brad Stevenson and Descendant of Fredrick the Light Bringer a member of 13 Beastnoid Crusaders.

The thirteen Beastnoid Crusaders are form by the Lord of Light Niaos eons ago, they were formed to defend the planet against Ghaos’ demon army. Each Crusader is given a special weapon which they use to combat the demon horde. 

Now one afternoon as while Adrian is returning home he senses two very powerful Ki Forces and took cover to avoid being seen. As he takes a look he sees two muscle bound men with Gem stones in bedded in the center of their chest, they are known as Zykaite & Tyrolite two of Black Diamond’s followers

”So where is the place Muller told us about?” Zykaite asked

Tyrolite reminded him, “He stated that it’s a Mobian town known as Knothole.”

”Yeah about that there been no reports from home world about Mobians living on this planet when was this?” Zykaite asked

”it was 299 years ago, Also we’re not here to talk about why there are Mobians living on this planet, let’s head to this village and gather the energy we need before Sliver Pearl warns them.”

And then Adrian steps out of hiding, “And just what they plan to use that energy for, I have to warn Soma and his father.” using a teleportation technique he learn from his father and teleported himself back into the Village

Once inside the Village Adrian head toward the Valkyria home where he informs Soma and his father of what he overheard. “So two mean plan to attack the Village in order to gather energy, what for and for whom?”

”I have no idea. But one of them mention the name Muller.” Adrian said

”Father how can two men be capable of attacking a whole village by themselves?” Soma asked

”The two Adrian spotted don’t seems to be human nor they are from this planet.” Subaru said

Adrian said, “You’re about that Sir, they both hand Gem Stones sticking out of their chest.”

”Soma I need to contact the Celestial Vanguard.” Subaru went to his Phone 

Moments later Zykaite & Tyrolite along with a small hand of Obsidian Sentries were about to enter the village when two Griffon Knights dive down blocking their path

”What kind of Earth Creatures are you two suppose to be?” Zykaite demanded

”We’re what the humans know as Griffons also we’re with the Celestial Vanguard, we been inform of your attempt to attack Knothole, now state your business?” One of the Griffon knight raise his halberd right at Zykaite

”Who snitched?” Zykaite demanded, “Nevermind…… we came to this Village to gather energy for our master step a side before you lose your wings!”

”We’ll not if you don’t turn back we’ll force you down.”

Zykaite growled, “No body human or non human gets in Black Diamond’s way and live! Obsidian Sentries get rid of these wing pest!”

Just then a Young Mobian Rabbit armed with a sword step forward as two Obsidian Sentries tried to attack

(BGM: Tokyo Xanadu - Calm Passion)

With one swing from his sword both Sentries fell to the ground “Are these the ones Adrian spoke about?”

One of the Griffon knight answered, “Yes Young Master these are the two your friend informed the Village leader about.”

”So you’re dragging the Mobians into this conflict?”

Tyrolite turned around, “Se-Sea Stone where you come from?”

One of nowhere Sea Stone lands a punch sending Tyrolite right into Zykaite causing them both to be sent flying into a tree

”Another one?”

Dyne held out his right arm, “Hold on it looks like the 3rd one is not on their side.”

Tyrolite gets to his feet, “You son of--- how did you get here from Universe 6….. no matter I’ll see you shatter for this!! Kill him!!”

5 Obsidian Sentries turn their attention towards Sea Stone as they drew out their swords, just as two of them rushed in Sea Stone grabs the two by the arms and slam them both into each other then clothesline the 3rd one and then he does a right hook causing a shock wave to send the remaining two into the ground.

Now Sea Stone turns his attention towards Zykaite & Tyrolite just as more Celestial Vanguard solders rushed in.

”Damnit, Tyrolite we’re out numbered, we must fall back for now.” Zykaite said

”Fuck! I’ll remember this Sea Stone!” Tyrolite screamed

After the Battle Dyne approach Sea Stone, “You there, they called you Sea Stone and you’re from Universe 6 do you know why they seek to gather energy and whose it for?”

Sea Stone then said, “I guess I owe you guys an explanation, a year ago a fiend was set free from her imprisonment she’s known as Black Diamond she the most fear member of the Universe 7’s Diamond Hierarchy. My Universe also has a Black Diamond but he taken a male form, anyway there’s several reason why the Universe 7’s Black Diamond was sealed away along time ago. There been talks that Black been making dealings with Frieza and his father King Cold behind the backs of the other Diamonds and rumored to have took part in the destruction of the Universe 7 Saiyans and Planet Vegeta along side Frieza.”

”If these Rumors are true it’ll come back to hunt them, any living remaining Saiyan in Universe 7 would blame the Home World Gems for allowing Black to help Frieza kill their Kin and the destruction of their home world.” Adrian said 

”Sea Stone you’re saying the Frieza didn’t act alone when he went and destroy the Saiyans and their home planet. Adrian is right about one thing If there’s any remaining Saiyans in Universe 7 left alive beside Goku, Broly and Vegeta and if they learn of these rumors they would take their rage our on the Gems of Universe 7 in revenge for the deaths of their kin and their home world.” Dyne said

”Let’s hope that’s not I heard of this Super Saiyan 1-3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue and shit, You think any Universe 7 Gem wants to make a enemy of any Saiyans of Universe 7 if those rumors are true?” Sea Stone asked

”So they plan to cause of enough chaos and gather the energy to give to their master.” Soma said

”That’s the plan, Black Diamond doesn’t care how the Chaos is done as long as her followers collect the energy for her.” Sea Stone said

”Even after being set freed from her Imprisonment she’s not a full power.” Adrian said

”Although she’s not at Full Strength, She still have enough power to crush anyone who try to take her on also she has her allies from Makai.” Sea Stone said

”She has Makai Demons at her disposal?” Dyne asked

”Adrian you’re a rookie member of the Blue Guard maybe you should inform your CO about this.” Dyne said

”You’re right Commander Volt need to be inform of this matter.” Adrian said

[Chapter 4: Acme Acres]

The Following the Day in the city known as Acme Acres located near Los Angeles, CA home of many of the TTA Characters there that very afternoon Margaret Le Fume, the oldest sister of Fifi Le Fume is returning home when she hears someone in the alleyways screaming in agony. She steps into the alleyway to fine a strange humanoid figure with his right hand on his chest and he tries to get to his feet.

The Humanoid sees Margaret, “W-Who are you, are you native to this planet?”

Margaret respond, “Yes I’m born and raise on this planet, you however may look human but something about you tells me that you’re from another planet, what business you come here?”

”I been sent by my masters to stop her’s legion of followers from getting the energy the need to restore her to full power, it’s not good for all of Universe 7.”

”Just what are you saying?” Margaret demanded

”I must get to this Acme Looniversity.”

Upon hearing the name of her sister’s school Margaret grabs that man by his shirt “That’s the name of my sister’s School what’s business you have over there?” She demanded

The Humanoid pushes Margaret, “Step aside earth creature this has nothing to do with you!”

”My Planet, My Family’s safely that’s my two main concerns.”

The Humanoid ran off, Margaret quickly contacted her friend Lily Martin and Layer the Bat who made their way to Acme Acres. Upon arrival Margaret informs the two of what’s about to transpire

”So this human like alien to planning to start a fight inside your sister’s school over some Spear?” Lily asked

”He said something about keeping them for gather the energy they need for their master.” Margaret said

”Maybe this could be related to the fight that almost happen to Knothole.” Layer said

”So something like this happen before was anyone hurt?” Margaret asked

Layer response, “Nope the Celestial Vanguard took care of that before they even step foot into the village.” 

In the Meantime in Acme Looniversity 

as Yoshiro head to the main exit out of the building the same Humanoid Margaret storms in “I made it, I don’t see and sign of him or his brothers that means I still have time to retrieve it before they get here.”

Yoshiro then asked, “I can tell that you’re from another planet, state’s your business here?”

”Another one and this has taking a Male form.”

”For you information I’m be like this since the day I been born, aside from that, that’s not what I asked.” Yoshiro said

”I don’t have time for this, get out of my way!”

Yoshiro stood his ground, “I shall not, If you plan to start a fight I rather not fight within the walls of this building. This is a School where the students go to study it’s not the place to fight your battles in.”

Babs asked, “Who are this guy and what he wants?”

just then Margaret along with Lily and Layer enters the building and Margaret steps in between the two “Stop right there you!”

”It’s that Purple fur earth creature from before.”

”Fifi isn’t that your sister?” Babs asked

Fifi asked, “Margaret what’s this about?”

”Fifi you and your friend contact the Celestial Vanguard and find some place safe, this man here plan to bring his war inside the School.” Margaret said

”You fools this won’t be just my home world, it’ll be all of universe 7 if--” Just then he froze when he sees Onyx-Zero along with 6 of his brothers from of Onyx Squad showed up

”So one of Yellow Diamond’s lapdogs is still alive, should have made sure you’re completely shattered.” Onyx-Zero said

”Shut your mouth you traitors!!”

”You calling me and my brothers Traitors, our loyalties are bound to only Black Diamond of Universe 7, Yellow and White don’t count and never will.”

”Your Loyalties should not be bound to only one Diamond!!”

As the Gem Warrior lunged right at Onyx-Zero he draw his sword and stabs the unnamed warrior right in his Gem/core making a loud shattering sound upon impact

”M-My Diamond I failed you!”

Onyx-Zero scoffs “You failed because of your outdated loyalties to Yellow and White, remember that as you return to the planet.” He then sends the Gem Warriors into the ground, the Warrior’s Body begins to fade and crumble to dust as his soul is bring taking to Other World leaving only the Shatter remains of the Warrior’s Gem

Margaret then turn her attentions to Onyx-Zero “You cold hearted bastard how could you kill one of your own?”

”We may have been created on the same Planet but we’re not on the same side, and since he blindly went against my Diamond that makes him our enemy, an enemy that must be cut down.” Adding insult to injury Onyx-Zero steps the Shattered remains

”I can tell that those whose who serve Black Diamond have no loyalties to the other Diamonds and those who serve them.” Yoshiro said

”There’s no reason to gather any energy from this building, let’s take our leave brothers.” And with that a Giant Wing Demon crash into the building and Onyx-Zero and his brother hopped into it’s back s it flies off. Moments after Dyne Dais along with Neon Barker came to Acme Acres after being contacted. When they did they saw a huge hole that been dug up from behind the Looniversity.

”So they are willing to attack a School in order to the energy they wanted, Was anyone hurt?” Dyne asked

One of the Griffon Knights gave his report, “We have only one fatality, a Gem Warrior.”

”Must be one of Yellow Diamond’s Sentries.” Sea Stone said

”Excuse me do you know why they would come to this School?” Margaret asked

”From what Sea Stone has informed us, they need to trigger enough Chaos and gather the energy from it.” Dyne said

”How come, why is that?” Babs demanded

Buster held Babs back, “Easy Babsy they are not to blame for this.”

”Someone needs too take responsibly, just look at our School a Giant wing monster bust it’s way inside.” Babs pointed at the Damage to the Looniversity.

[Chapter 5: Kento]

The next following day in a Village in the Kento region a Male Raichu named Brad Raikou is reading the papers about the incident at Acme Acres yesterday when he gets a knock on his door, One of his younger sisters, a Pikachu named Jackie answers the door and sees a Male Meowsitc, His name is Lieo Graves

”Pardon he miss is your brother Bradly home?” Lieo asked

Jackie turned around, “Brad there’s someone here to speak to you?”

Brad gets up from his chair and answers the door “Lieo what brings you here from the Kaios Region?” he asked

Lieo respond, “I see you’re reading about the incident in Acme Acres the other day.”

”Yeah about that the similar incident almost spilled over Knothole.” Brad said

Lieo said, “Which brought me here to Kento.” Lieo turn on the TV where there’s a new report on a 7 unknown humanoids hid inside the Lavender Town tower

Brad then gets on his Pokemon Guard uniform “So these guys the reporter spoke about are the with the same group who cause the incident in Acme Acres.”

”I believe so.”

Brad grabs his Cyber Sword and place it on his back, “Okay.”

Now in Lavender Town the Police Surround the tower and Officer Jenny use her horn and yelled, “Alright whoever is inside there come out with your hands up.”

Just then a Black Sentry takes his blaster and open and forcing Officer Jenny and the other officer to take cover. Just then Brad and Lieo along with a Male Machoke named Kenji Kenka rushes in

”Officer Jenny we’re with the Pokemon Guard what’s the situation?” Lieo asked

Officer Jenny pointed towards a huge hole in the ground, “Some of the residents saw a group force some of the workers and the tourist out of the tower, They say something about gathering energy. We were called in they group fled and took the tower and the remaining people and their Pokemon inside are being held hostage.”

”So there’s people still inside.” Brad said

Now inside The People and their Pokemon are tied and gagged as the Black Rubies held them all at gun point an one of the Black Sentries form a blockade near the front door

”Thunder Shock!!”

Upon impact the Black Sentry is blown away as the smoke clears the see Brad, Lieo and Kenji standing before them “What are you earth creature?” one of the Black Sentries demanded

”So you guys are not from this Planet, state your business here?” Lieo demanded

”In case you didn’t know this Tower is no battle zone, it was built to honor the deceased, the human trainers who lost their Pokemon partners come here to pay their respect. What you are doing here is causing a disturbance and this is why the Pokemon Guard has been called here.” Brad said

One of the Black Rubies said, “You whatever you guys are called think we care about what you said just now.” Our mission is to gather the energy from the Chaos.”

”Under what reason?” Lieo demanded

Just then Margaret Le Fume, Eureka Mink, Layer, and Lily Martin showed up “So now you scum bags are causing trouble here, just as you did in my sister’s school.”

”I’m guessing that you ladies are with G.U.N” Lieo said

”We have to get hostages out of here, also I rather not fight them within these walls.” Brad said

”We have that cover.” Lily said

Just then Kentaro Matsukage, a Male Fox drew out his Katana and a thick fog blanket the entire floor “What is this I can’t see anything!”

Just then Layer knocks down one of the Black Rubies and untied a young Trainer and his Growlite “Hey kid the back door is open, you and your Growlite can get outside from there.” Layer said

”Thanks Bat lady.” The trainer grabs his Growlite and lead the other hostages outside

Just then Lieo sees one of the Black Sentry and drove his right elbow into the guy before he could attack Layer from behind.

Just as everyone ran out one of the Black Sentries took their stance “For Lady Black Diamond!”

”Now that we’re outside we can do battle.” Brad said

3 of the Sentries rushes toward Lieo to drew out his fencing sword and with one quick swing all 3 went down, another one jumps off the top of a building with a elbow drop but Kenji sends him crashing face first onto the ground with a drop kick. Another Sentry picks up and car and throws it right at Brad who takes his Cyber sword and slices it in half. Then he channels ki through his sword;s outline as the golden energy that takes shape of a much larger sword

”Gravity Break!!!” Brad lowers his arms slashes the target with a ki-enhanced sword slash completely obliterating the Sentry into nothing 

”Who are you guys?” One of the Black Rubies demanded

Kentaro said, “They already told you who they are, as for us we’re apart of G.U.N, any hostile forces that come to our planet we shall deal with it take that to your master.”

”You fucking Earth Creatures shall never defeat Lady Black Diamond, we have the demon forces of Makai at our disposal, You heard from Makai!!”

Kentaro then strikes the Black Ruby down with his Katana “You have to be specific, not every demon and Yokai shall pledge their loyalty to your master. Their are still those who have their own ambitions to conquer Universe 7”

Afterward, “They their leader need a large amount of energy to return to full power.”Lieo asked

”That’s what been said two days ago.” Ericka said

Brad said, “Lieo, Kenji we need to let our CO about this gather energy business.”

To Be Continue  
Ending Theme: Heavenly Lies by Amanda Lee


	2. The Heartful Cry Part 2

[Chapter 9: Return of an Old enemy from the past]

A day later in Eden City Karou is reading the news paper on the recent incidents from Knothole, Acme Acres and Kento when Theresa enters the room “You’re still reading about three incidents?”

”These Incidents could they be by the same group I encountered?” Karou asked

Theresa reads the paper “The witnesses stated that the group all have Crystals bedded somewhere on their bodies. The ones you came face with don’t have those features.”

”Any word from my father?” Karou asked

”Uncle Kyomoto been given a report that stated that no one have been seen since the woman been seen there.” Theresa said

”That woman scared my face in attempt to take my right eye, Until I pay her back I’ll keep this scar as a reminder of her villainy.” Karou slams the tea cup onto the table and gets up from her seat

As one of Theresa’s Classmates Zita enters the room Karou walked pass her “Theresa what’s with your cousin, she seems pissed?”

Theresa gets up from her chair “It’s the woman who scared her face, as a Hoshizaki she cannot allow someone who deface her to go unpunished.”

Outside Karou went to the local park to clear her head when 7 thugs rode on Hover Cycles surround her “You this is where you been this whole time.”

Karou turned around as she readys her Katana “Who are you?”

”You that woman who gave your that scar, she ordered us to deal with you before word gets out to her.”

”Who’s is “Her” and that woman would send a pack of thugs to attack me?”

Just then Samuel stood in front of Karou “Hey you want her, you’ll have to deal with me first.”

”Who are you one of those heroes I don’t see your rank, just mind your own business Goldie locks and you won’t get hurt.”

(BGM: SMT – Digital Devil Saga 2 – Heat)

One of the Thugs hits Samuel with a club but it breaks as it connects to Samuel’s face shattering into pieces “What the hell, it shattered?”

”What the hell are you?”

”In case you never figured it out, I’m Part Human, Part Solarian and just to let you know I'm not the only one.” Samuel said

Just then Samuel’s Twin brother Tristan came and grabs his Scythe, Then Keith enters the picture “Hey if you’re looking for a fight you guys just got one.” Tristan said

”Let’s get out of here we’re no match for Solarians these guys are beast when they fight!”

(BGM: SMT – Digital Devil Saga 2 – Memory)

As one of the thugs tried to get to his Meteor Cycle A Naginata was thrown right at it causing it to explode, the shock wave sends the Thug onto the ground where Karou picks the guy up by his shirt “I want answers is your group are the cause of the 3 incidents?”

”Hey we know nothing about that, we been hired to deal with you before you contact her.”

”And who’s that?” Karou demanded

”Kim P--”

Just then thugs is shot in the head by another one who ran off “Coward he would shoot down his own comrade.” Karou said

Theresa then said, “There are some who know no form of honor.”

Keith said, “Hey that guy mention Kim P, is he talking about Kim Possible.”

”If this Kim Possible is the one they speak off I need to speak to her.” Karou said

”Well you can go on her web site.” Tristan said

”Or I can do this.” Karou held out her hands and form a ball of Ki “This Technique is use to signal those with strong Ki or Aura, if Kim Possible has a strong Ki she’ll be able to sense it where ever she’s currently at.” she then sends it to the sky over Eden City

[Chapter 8: Those who gathered Part 1]

Upon seeing a small light in the night sky several people began making their way to Eden City, the following two Warriors from Earth-2 appeared “This is where Bulma said that small Night is shinning from, she said that Earth-1 is different from our own, however we never notice this until now?”

”I was gonna say the same Question Kakarrot.”

A bus made it’s stop two young man with orange hair step out “That Light Linda saw in the sky last night came from Samuel’s hometown, I wonder who send it out?”

One of the Warriors turned around, “Solarians, So they took refugee on this planet after the cons lay their home world to ruin eons ago?”

”Johnathan isn’t that the guy?”

Johnathan spoke out a name, ”Son Goku?”

Goku then recognize who they are, “Hey you’re those kids from that Training Academy my ship crash landed on, guys grew up.”

”And we did made use of that Instant Transmission you taught some of and I hear that Geoff master that Kaikouken of yours.” Johnathan said

”Wait Kakarrot you been here before, when was this?” Vegeta demanded

”It was back when I was on my way back from Yardat, I crash landed in Crystal Valley, after I told them when I need to go, they fixed my ship in the meantime I killed some time and teach some of the youth what I know.” Goku said

”Anyway I guess you and Vegeta also saw the small light from Earth-2, we should visit Samuel and his brothers maybe they know about it.”

In the meantime Samuel is in the living room when he hears the doorbell, he answers the door and see someone he knows “Ryan Rangi, you brings you and Jayden here from Rainfall city?”

Ryan respond, “I don’t know if you or anyone in Eden City saw it, but Jayden notice a small Light emitting in the sky, we followed here.”

Tristan said, “Oh yeah about that--”

Just then Keith sees someone outside “Hey isn’t that that Saiyan we all met back at the Academy?”

”Say what?”

everyone step outside and see Johnathan, his brother Alexander as well as Goku and Vegeta “I see you all saw this small light last night, Ryan and Jayden just told us about it.” Samuel said

”Yeah but who put up that light show last night?” Geoff asked

Samuel explains to them about Karou and what she use in order to signal Kim Possible to come to Eden City

”I get it now, Karou Hoshizaki used her clan’s Heartful Cry Technique to signal Kim Possible after her name was mention.” Piccolo said

”Do she think this Kim Possible has a strong power Level in order to sense that?” Vegeta asked

”From what I heard she had her fair share of fighting super powered warriors and Villains.” Samuel said

”Those rogues she had to deal with her weaklings.” Vegeta said

”not all of them.” Keith said

shortly afterward Theresa and Karou came over “I don’t see Kim Possible anywhere?” Karou said

”I doubt you’ll see this Kim Possible assuming her power Level is high enough.” Vegeta said

”I’m guessing that Samuel told you about my cousin encounter.” Theresa said

Geoff said, “Yes and this woman in Green who she have a score to settle.”

At the mall a sliver haired man with an Eye Patch holding a long Katana along with a small force appeared causing some of the people to run away “So this is the town Jeremy’s descendants call home.”

Just then both Marco and Zackery also showed up ”I sense a dark Ki within you who are you?” Marco demanded

”They call me Galleon the Dark Shadow Dragon.”

”Dark Shadow Dragon?”

(Galleon his Quirk: Dark Dragoon, Type: Transformation. Info: Galleon can change from his Human form to his Dragon form and vice verse. Also, who can transform any part of his body into a dragon such as his arms and legs)

”Could he be the reason someone send out that small light?”

Zackery then said, “Well the name’s Zackery Chan, the grandson of Charlie Chan.”

”And my name is Marco Garcia, my grandfather is Hector Garcia.

(BGM: Z.O.E Zone of the Enders – Flowing Destiny ~ Resolution) 

”Did he say Hector Garcia?” Just then Samuel along with Goku and the others showed up

Samuel said, “Hector Garcia, he’s one of the men who fought alongside my grandfather Jeremy Spencer, he was told that Hector was killed in that ambush. How he got out that alive?”

”It seems that fates decided that it wasn’t my grandfather time to return to the planet. When he woke up from his coma, he was told what happened and was glad that his offers didn’t went in vein.” Marco said

”Well it’s seems that flow of destiny planned for this meeting.” Zackery said

Galleon then stared at the 2 “Garcia, Spencer!? I had a feeling that something lead me to this city.”

”You heard correctly, So I’m guessing that you’re a Quirk User, what’s your aim here?” Samuel demanded

”What do you think, my master’s aim to finish the work Lord Cavein was unable to do.” Galleon said

Karou steps in “I think you don’t know the truth behind your old master’s intersection.” 

”And who are you?” Galleon demanded

”My name is Karou Hoshizaki, my grandfather Kaito Hoshizaki, an Exorcist learn the real reason behind the war Cavein started, in other words your old master was a pawn in Zevon’s plan to sew chaos.”

”How dare you, I don’t know who this Zevon is and Do not care. No quirkiness human is gonna spat on Lord Cavein’s name and live!” 

Galleon swing his sword at Karou but she used Armament Haki and block the blade “Armament Harding? So you’re a Haki user.”

”I may not have a Quirk, but my Haki is strong enough to match any Quirk user.” Karou said

Marco said, “Zackery and I heard from one of the survivors of that Village is true someone has picked up Cavein’s mad Ideology.”

”How dare you call the Late Lord Cavein’s Ideology the rambles of a madman!” Galleon said

”Late?” Marco asked

Samuel explained, “After our grandfathers defeated Cavein he use something called a demon shard, one of their teams Quentin Sapphire tried to warn him not to use that but he was too late the demonic force was too much for Cavein, Quentin teleported our grandfather and his team out of his warship before it was engulf in flames.”

”So that’s how Zevon was force to release himself.” Karou said

”I see since Cavein is dead then who picked up his Ideology?” Marco demanded

”Face me I find out!” Galleon said

”Very well Dragon man, now you face a Saiyan now!!” Vegeta transform into the OG Super Saiyan 2

just then Goku held Vegeta back, “Wait Vegeta this is not our fight.”

Just then someone tried to attack Galleon from above but he jump out of the way “So even after he cause his own death there still remains of his madness?”

”And who are you?” Galleon said

”Does the name Brian Conner ring an bells, I’m Brian Conner III”

Samuel said ”Galleon there’s something you should know about me, I inherited my Solarian blood line from my mother Ashley Natasha.”

“It doesn’t matter to me Human or Solarian, Grandson of Jeremy Spencer prepare to die the same goes to you Grandson of Hector Garcia and you Grandson of Brain Conner I.” Galleon takes his sword and emitters Huge pillars of energy towards Samuel He counters by summoning an Aurora Beast which blocks the energy pillars. As the Aurora Beast let out an earth-shaking roar, the shockwave from the roar send Galleon crash into the wall and out into the parking lot

(BGM: Digital Devil Saga 2 – Battle for Survival) 

Now on the ground Galleon transform into his humanoid dragon form and came at Samuel with his left Dragon claw Samuel managed to dodge it. “You won’t escape me Solarian!!”, Galleon took flight and rushed right into Samuel, but it stopped when a Scythe is swung at him messing his face

Tristan then grabs his Scythe off the ground, “Hey Sam, Who’s the Dragon?”

”It seems that he works for whoever has taken up has taken up Cavein’s Ideology, Let’s be careful with this guy, he’s has a Transformation Type Quirk. And also, Hector Garcia’s Grandson and Brain Conner’s Grandson are also here.” Samuel said

”So he’s has Quirk that allow him to transform into a Dragon.” Marco said

Galleon opens his mouth and lets out a stream of Purple and black flames both brothers dodge the flames and counters with a full charged Ki blast knocking Galleon onto the ground. And just then Keith dives down with both his Swords but Galleon revert to his human form and blocks Keith’s attack with his Katana and pushed him back

”So Jeremy Spencer has 3 Grandsons, fine by me you all can die together!”

”Marco takes his gun and open fires, Galleon quickly dodges the oncoming gun shots.Brain takes his sword and send out 4 fast moving void blades right at Galleon, Galleon quick dodges the attack but then Samuel comes at him from behind.

”Destruction Overdrive!!!” Samuel swipes his sword forward, producing an energy wave sending Galleon back on the ground. “Do you kneel Galleon?”

”Never! Not to scum like you!!”

(BGM: Ys: Memories of Celeceta - Burning Sword)

Just then Dyne along with Neon jump off with two griffon Knights “If you won’t surrender to them, then you’ll surrender to us instead.” Dyne said

”The Celestial Vanguard here?” Marco asked

”Damnit!” As Dragon Wing appeared his back Galleon takes to the skies

”Coward he started a fight and should finish it.” said Vegeta 

”I don’t think we’ll hear the last of him.” Samuel said

Then Johnathan said, “Looks like the Celestial Vanguard also that Light display last night.”

”Yes we have.” Dyne said

To Be continue  
Ending Theme: Heavenly Lies by Amanda Lee


	3. The Heartful Cry Part 3

Opening Theme: Flashback Trip Syndrome by School Food Punishment  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
[Chapter 11: 2nd Theft]

Out in Space two men appeared they are Beerus the Destroyer and his assistant Whis. The two enters the planet and landed in Eden City “So this is Blue Earth also known as Earth-1, the landscape is different from the one we visit.” Beerus takes a look around, “I hope for this planet’s sake that the food here is just as good as Orange Earth’s.”

Whis then asked, “Shall we look around?”

Elsewhere outside of the city of Kyoto, Japan Yumiko Takara is returning home from School when she hear people fighting near a Cave, her mother Tayumi Takara had warned her when she was 6 to never approach this cave for it contain something that could spell doom for the whole planet. 

With no choice she head toward the Cave to fine several men still alive but is beaten to half to death “What happened who did this to you?” Yumiko asked

”You’re that Skunk girl who been passing by before, If you need to know it was a woman dress in green she stole it….. someone must inform the Hoshizaki who reside in North America.”

”A woman in Green, where in North America I can fine the Hoshizaki Clan?” Yumiko asked

”Eden City, Nevada please for the sake of all that it good hurry!”

Yumiko grabs her Cell Phone to call an Ambulance to take care of the injured. In the Meantime back in Eden City 

Tristan then asked, “Celestial Vanguard isn’t that a group of Mobian Knights?”

Neon then corrected him, “Not every member of the Celestial Vanguard is a knight, only a few like Dyne here is ranked as a Knight. I’m merely a sword fighter by default.”

”What bring the Celestial Vanguard here?” Samuel asked

Dyne explains the group about the 3 incidents that accrued “Black Diamond, isn’t he from Universe 6?”

”Not this one she’s from this Universe the 7th, From what we been told there’s a reason she was sealed, it been said that she been making dealings with Frieza and his father King Cold behind the backs of the other Diamonds and also there’s a rumor that the Universe 7 Black Diamond may have also had a hand in the destruction of the Universe 7 Saiyans and Planet Vegeta along side Frieza. In other words there Frieza didn’t act alone when she did what she did to your people.”

”Yes that right?” Vegeta said, “For both Black Diamonds’ sake those rumors better be just rumors.”

“So these followers of Black Diamond are going around gathering energy to restore her full power similar to how Babidi did for Buu.” Goku said

”Yes but unlike how Babidi did to reawaken Majin Buu, Black Diamond’s followers are causing Chaos to gathering the energy from it, Black doesn’t care how it’s done either.” Dyne said

”So This female Black Diamond and her legion has behind the 3 Incidents I been reading about.” Karou said

Meanwhile Yumiko arrived in Eden City using a giant Falcon to guide her “You have my thanks.”

after the Falcon flew off Yumiko hears a familiar voice “Yumiko-Chan?”

she turned around and see Yoshiro “Yoshiro-Kun?”

”What made you come to America?” Yoshiro asked

”Something happened at the cave my mother told me about, a woman dress in Green stolen something and the men who been guarding the cave asked me to inform the Hoshizaki who reside here.” Yumiko said

suddenly Yumiko hugs Yoshiro followed by a kiss, when another Familiar face spoke out “Okay lovers save that for the honeymoon or something.”

Yumiko turned around “Edward-San?”

”I’m guessing you also saw that small light hovering over this city.” Yoshiro said

Edward said, “I have then I see you two having a tender moment, Yumiko I understand you like Yoshiro but you really don’t want to make out around here people could be looking at you.” 

”We can catch up for our time with Virgo - Sensei later but for now Yumiko has a reason for coming here.” Yoshiro said

[Chapter 12: Those who gathered Part 2]

back in Acme Acres while their school is getting rebuild Plucky Duck has been talking with Buster and the others about the small Light Shirley saw last night “You think we should go to where this Light display is coming from?” Buster asked

Babs then look over Plucky’s shoulder “Hey Fifi isn’t your sister head towards Eden City?”

”Yes but she never said why.” Fifi said

”Who invited you two?”

Now at the Kaios Region Brad Raikou along with Lieo Graves are preparing to head Eden City “So the Small Light I saw is coming from Eden City.”

”That’s what the GUN Agents who been sent their has told our Captain and since we fought the Villains in Kento and he wants us to assist them.” Lieo said

the two are join by Kenji, a Male Umbreon named Marcus Tiberius, another Raichu named Charles Cruz, A female Glaceon named Janica Storm, a Gardevoir named Ziva and a Male and Female Lucario their names are Kain and Taila.

Meanwhile as a train makes it’s stop Kim Possible along with Ron Stoppable “Eden City isn’t that the town Bonnie’s new boyfriend is from?” Ron asked

”Yeah and from what Wade told is that Laser Light Show Tim and Jim saw Last Night is come from here.” Kim said

Also jumping off the Train is Danny Fenton along with Sam Manson and Tucker “Let me guess you 3 saw what was display last night too?” Kim asked

”Sam is the only one who did Tucker and I came with her anyway.” Danny said

Just then they see two men as the dark aura surrounded them “So she had a high power level after all.”

”Hey you two what’s your business out here?” Kim demanded

”Who do you think Kim Possible?” 

”Going Ghost!” Danny transform into his Ghost form, “And just who are you preferring too?”

Just then Edward, Yoshiro and Yumiko enters the scene “Edward isn’t that Kim Possible and Danny Phantom?”

”Looks like they too saw what we saw.” Yoshiro said

”But who are those men are they from the same group who raided the cave?” Yumiko asked

Just then Samuel along with Goku shows up and went into his normal Super Saiyan form “Kim It’s him!” Ron proclaimed

”You two are you with Galleon?” Goku asked

”We don’t have anyone among our ranks with that name.”

Just then Yumiko jumps in “You 3 are you with that woman in Green?”

”Women in Green?” Kim asked

”Kim in this Skunk girl talking about--”

one of the Thugs pulled out a dagger but Yumiko disarmed him then Edward and Yoshiro knock down the other two

”Whoa where’s the other skunk and Wolf come from?” Goku asked

”They could have sense Karou’s signal.” Samuel said

”Who are you guys?” one of the Thugs demanded

”Never mind who they are let’s get these pussies.”

”These men have such fowl language.” Yumiko said

Just then 3 of the thugs transform into their Kaiju forms “Kentaro now!”

Kentaro swings his Katana around causing a thick mist to surround Kaijus “What is this I can’t see anything!”

Next Marco jumps in and does a Hurricanrana sending one Kaiju right toward Ryan and Jayden just as the brothers send a red and orange Ki blast at right Kaiju blowing it’s right arm off.

Layer does a flip kick sending the 2nd one skyward now in mid-air Ericka Mink drops down with an axe kick to the chest sending the 3rd Kaiju onto the ground. Then Lily takes out an RPG-7 just as Margaret Crosses her arm in front of her charging up a mass of Ki around her arms

”Lights out asshole!”

”Sonic Blast!!”

As Lily takes aim and open fire Margaret she swings her arms in an X Formation letting loose a super charged energy beam right at all 3 Kaiju causing a massive explosion that cause a bunch of car alarms to go off and windows breaking. As the Smoke and dust dies down everyone sees a crater where They once stood.

Kim and Ron take a look at the hole in the ground “Yep no human could get out of that after being hit with that.” Ron said

Yumiko then said, “Those men weren’t even human.”

”Okay what’s GUN doing in Eden City of all places?” Kim asked

”I assume it the same reason as you guys have.” Marco assumed

Ericka respond, “If you mean those blinking lights yes and also a group a Black Sentries was seen coming this way.”

”Well Vegeta looks like Kim actually catch wind to Karou’s signal.” Goku said

”Dump luck Kakarot.” Vegeta said

”In case you’re wondering her brother saw it first.” Ron said

Then Yumiko said, “Black Sentries who are they?”

Kentaro explains, “From what we been informed, they may look like Normal Gem Warriors but they are constructs created by Black Diamond she uses them as her grunts.”

Then Kim asked, “What do they want from here?”

Then Samuel said, “My friends and I were told about them, allow me to fill you in.”

After Samuel explain what he and the other know about Black Diamond and his followers. “So these followers of Black Diamond are going around gathering energy to restore her full power similar to how Babidi did for Buu.” Danny asked

Then Yumiko steps in “Pardon me but could you direct me to speak to the Hoshizaki there’s something I need to tell them.”

When Kim said, “Would this have anything to do with what Shego been doing?”

”Shego?” Yumiko asked

”So that woman in Green has a name.” Vegeta said

Now at the Hoshizaki residence Yumiko inform both cousins of what she know and the name of who attack Karou , Upon hearing this Karou slams her fist into the wall behind her “So that’s her name.”

”Yike.” Ron stepped back

”Kim Possible where I can fine her?” Karou asked

”And what you plan to do when you fine her?” Kim asked

”I refuse to allow this scar to heal until she pay for her intrusion.” Karou said

”Hey now.”

”Hey nothing what your arch-Rival has committed is unforgivable and must to punished.” Karou said

”Hey Kim maybe you should have put her down when you were able to do so?” Brian III said

”Brian her death won’t undo what she done besides like Batman, Kim also has a no Kill rule.” Marco said

”Hey Goku you have them right, why don’t you give her those Senzu Beans you Z-Fighters use.” Ron asked

”Ron those Senzu Beans can’t heal Scars.” Dyne said 

Just then Beerus and Whis arrived “Goku, Vegeta I was expecting you two to be here.” Beerus said

”Lord Beerus here?” Ryan said

Kim asked, “Some of you guys seem to know this guy?”

Samuel explains, “Kim one of these two is the Destroyer God of Universe 7, There are 12 Universes in each one there’s a Supreme Kai and a Destroyer also known as the God of Destruction.”

”And Like all other Solarians the youth are taught to show a Destroyer respect.”

Karou turned around, “What brings a Destroyer to this planet?”

Kim takes a look at Whis, “He’s the Destroyer?”

Beerus taps on Kim’s shoulder, “You have the wrong person Red.”

”Kim, the man you’re looking at is his Assistant Whis, each of the Destroyers are assigned an Angel to act as their assistant whenever they go.” Jonathan said

”Anyway, is the food here is as testy as Earth 2’s delights?” Beerus asked

”Yeah Blue Earth’s Food is very good, By the way the name’s Ron Stoppable have you ever had the Naco?”

Karou and Yumiko both said, “N-Naco?”

“What the hell is that?” Ryan asked

Kim said, “It’s something Ron came up with, it’s combines a Taco with Nachos.”

”Uhh Ron This Town doesn’t have a Bueno Nacho.” Danny said

”Actually there one but it’s inside the Mall’s Food court.” Tristan said

”Cool follow me sirs.” Ron said

After arriving in Eden City Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley and Fifi enter the mall 

(BGM: Persona 3 - Iwatodai Station)

”Okay Plucky we’re here now what?” Buster asked 

”Hmmmm I never thought of that before we came here.” Plucky said, he then sees two High School Students talking to each other, “Maybe one of these dudes know something.”

Just then Shirley sense the two students emitting some dark aura and quickly pulled Plucky away from them “Hey what’s the deal?” Plucky asked

”Plucky those two are giving off some bad vibes.” Shirley said

and then they see one of them holding a dagger on one hand “You plan to get in her way, if so you shall meet your end here and now!”

”Someone called the Mall Cops!” Plucky shouted

Out of nowhere Beerus kicks one of them in the face sending him into the floor “You’re in the way Mortal.” Beerus said

”Doesn’t he say excuse me?” Ron asked

Whis respond, “Not all the time.”

Just then the guy gets to his feet “Why you son of a ---”

Just then Adrian showed up in front of disarmed one of the students “It’s a good thing I came when I did.”

”You’re with the Blue Guard what’s this guy’s problem?” Ron asked

”Yeah what’s with these two?” Buster asked

Adrian turned around, “Like your friend, I too sense it also one of them is a demon in human form and the other is being controlled by Black Diamond.”

”Did the fox said demon?” Plucky takes a look and see one of the students transform into a winged Kaiju demon

”So you saw through my disguise, no matter I been sent by Black Diamond to kill anyone who interferes!”

Just then two Mall Officers pulled out their guns and one of them starts shooting “What the hell is that?”

A Mobian Wolf jumps in “You two get away from him your weapon won’t harm him!”

Before the two Mall Officers could react the winged Kaiju swipe at the two Officers slicing them into ribbons

“Shiro!”

”So this is what Sea Stone has told Dyne about, This Black Diamond has the aid of Kaiju Demons from Makai.”

”I’ll deal with the human who is bring controlled.” Adrian said

”And I’ll deal with this winged demon.” Shiro said

”Black Diamond, Whis isn’t she that Gem who rumor to have destroyed the Saiyans along with Frieza years ago?” Beerus asked

”Yes however they are indeed rumors.” Whis said

Shiro rush forward landing a punch sending the demon onto the roof. Once outside Shiro dives down with a straight kick to the demon’s chest sending him crashing into parking lot before. 

”Damn, these Mobians aren’t like the humans, they seem to be able to fight back.”

”Once I’m done with you’ll wish you were dealing with a normal human, Lightning Fang!!.” Shiro Channels Lightning into his Fang as he bites the demon in the shoulder sending a electrical discharge into the demon’s body

”Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! get off me!!” The demon pulled Shiro right off his shoulder, “It’ll take more then lightning to kill me, I’ll claw the fur from your skin!!!”

”You can try demon! Shadow Clone Jutsu!” Shiro formed 10 Shadow clones of himself to surround the demon from all sides

”What is this?”

One of the Shadow Clones does a loud Wolf Howl and creates a huge shockwave causing the wings to be ripped off the demon’s back, then another Shadow Clone grabs the demon sending him skyward where another Shadow Clone drives down as he unleashes some punches, then Shiro himself stabs the Demon in the back with his Raijin’s Spear.

“Damn you, how can someone who is not human be this strong?”

”I have no need to explain my Shinobi training to the likes of you, but I’ll ask you is this what did Black Diamond use to take that human under his control.” Shiro demanded

”It’s one of her constructs, I don’t know what her Pearl use to bring that human under the control of her master.” 

After that Shiro sends a large energy blast obliterating the Kaiju demon into dust, Back inside Adrian raise one hand towards the student sending a cyclone right at him knocking him into a wall behind him

”Is he dead?” Buster asked

”His life shouldn’t be in and danger, so I didn’t use that much Gaia Force into my attack. He’ll live” Adrian said

”Freak me out how he did do that?” Babs asked

”He’s a Gaia Force user.” Fifi said

”What now?” Babs asked


	4. The Heartful Cry Part 4

Opening Theme: Flashback Trip Syndrome by School Food Punishment  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Chapter 13: Being Forced]

Later on Brad’s team and the Celestial Vanguard arrived “So this human was bring controlled by the enemy, the question here is what they use to do so?” Lieo asked

Shiro said, “That demon mention that Black Pearl use one of her master’s Constructs to bring this boy under her control.”

Ziva checks the young man’s forehead, “Could this crystallize shard be what’s controlling him?”

Dyne said, “This must be what Sea Stone has mention, both Universe 6 and 7 Black Diamonds use something this to gain Control over Non Gems, thus making them their servants even if they want to or not.”

Plucky Shouted “Hey should you guys arrest him or something he tried to came at us with a knife!”

”Plucky weren’t you listening, the guy was being controlled by this Black Diamond Character his actions weren’t his own.” Buster said

Before Plucky could said anything else Fifi hears Margaret’s Voice “Fifi why are you and your friends here?”

”And if Margaret want to know why we’re here ask the duck.” Babs pointed right at Plucky

”Oh crap!” Plucky stood back upon Margaret giving a not so nice stare at him “Hey take it easy Margaret, I didn’t know that there are gonna be Kaiju demons showing up in this town it’s like something out of Godzilla or one of those Tokusatsu TV Shows like Kamen Rider or whatever Super Sentai the Power Rangers were adapted from.”

then Ericka of them recognizes Adrian, “You’re the fox who been seen with my older sister Minerva.”

”Ericka?” Adrian asked

Then Layer said, “So this guy knows your sister?”

Adrian respond, “It’s been over a year, I didn’t even know that Ericka is apart of GUN at the time.”

Ericka turned around and see Minerva who just got off the bus “Minerva why are you here?”

Minerva said ”I should be asking you that Ericka after what went on in Knothole, Acme Acres and Kento---”

Adrian went over toward Minerva and place his hand over her head, “It’s okay I’m also here.”

Babs, Shirley and Fifi look on and said, “Huh?”

”Whoa what’s this about?” Plucky asked

Kentaro explains, “It turned out that Ericka’s older sister and Adrian are lovers.”

(Author’s Note: Like Fifi this AU Minerva Mink has a Family and her Fullname is Minerva Mink Jr making her mother Minerva Mink Sr.)

Plucky then asked, “Let me this is straight, one of these G.U.N Agents is Minerva’s younger sister along side Fifi’s older sister and Minerva and this Blue Guard rookie got it on?”

Brad then said, “Should you be asking about weather or not Minerva and Adrian mated?”

”Hey Buster this Fox gave Minerva the knot!”

Just the Ericka slaps Plucky’s beak off his face “Nobody need to know if Adrian gave my sister the Knot!!” 

”It’s a wonder how Minerva Mink is related to that.” Babs said

”Yes she’s a total Savage.” said Shirley

”You two want Savage?” Ericka turned toward Babs and Shirley

Buster and Plucky jumped in front of their girlfriends, “Don’t do it Spare Shirley you sisterly anger take me instead!” Plucky pleaded

Just then a Cicada landed on Babs’s shoulder “Ewww what’s this bug doing on my shoulder!”

Before Babs could swat it Yumiko grabs it “Stop, you shouldn’t hurt it, every living thing has a right to live In this world.”

”What?”

Yoshiro explain, “Her mother has taught her to respect all living things big and small.”

Yumiko takes a look at the Cicada “It’s like they Cicada I seen in the forest back home but how it made it way here?”

Theresa then asked, “Yumiko-San could I see that Cicada?”

Yumiko hands then Cicada to Theresa who takes a look at it Cicada “I see this is no normal Cicada, it’s a Gaia Cicada, the Saiga Clan crate this using Gaia Force energy in order to send Messages to their allies.”

”Gaia Force?” Babs asked

Zackery explains “Gaia Force, the source of all life on Earth-1 it range from healing someone to being about to use Ki the same way The Saiyans, Namakians and Solarians use their Ki, it also gives it’s use enough to fight on par with non-human combatants except the gods It can also be combine with Haki when mastered correctly.”

Samuel asked, “Theresa what the Message say?”

Theresa turned toward Danny “Danny Fenton Looks like Shego gotten some of your classmates to target us. Now that Kim has been seen here.”

”What why?” Danny asked

Just then young man in his mid teens showed up on the doorstep and rang the doorbell, upon hearing the doorbell Karou answer’s the door “Can I help you?”

Brian III asked, “Who’s this guy?”

”Pardon me allow me to introduce myself I’m Dexter Martinez, I’m the founder and Chairman of the Dexter Foundation.”

”So you’re the Chairman of the Nerd club?” Plucky asked

Samuel smacks Plucky on his beak “Stop that, where’s your manners, I can tell he has his reasons for coming here.”

”As of matter I fact I have.”

Dexter lead them to a large tower that seem to be gathering energy “What kind of Tower is this.” Karou asked

”Whatever it is gathering energy.” Kim said

Samuel said, “So this is how they are gathering energy for Black Diamond, Dexter you know who made this tower?”

”He’s one of two former colleagues his name is Anton Muller, I was force to expelled both him and another one named Dramen when both have been studying these we humans shouldn’t be toying with regardless of the reason.” Dexter said

”A human working for Black why?” Ericka asked

”Who knows and who cares let’s just this tower down.” Brian III said

Just then a mass of water appeared in Kassandra’s right taking the form of a Koto Katana “Rising from the depths, Nagareru Hebi!!” in a flash her sword takes the form of a Trident Spear as a Sea Serpent rises from the ground, with that she sends a blast of water and Ki at the tower causing it to be brought down like a tree

”That should do it.” Kassandra said

”For the time being how knows how many Anton set up?” Samuel said

”Now we can deal with those guys Danny know from his School.” Tristan said

Moments later at the outskirts of Eden City Samuel spots a School Bus as it stops Dash steps out of it “You’re Dash Baxter?” Samuel asked

”And who are you?” Dash demanded

”Samuel Spencer, Eden City High’s Discipline Committee, answer me what’s your business here?”

”Those Hoshizaki has something Shego wants, if we take from them she’ll let Paulina go unharmed.” Dash said

”If’s that the case then you should have inform Danny, after he saved this planet and everyone know that he’s Danny Phantom don’t you think to let him know?” Samuel asked

”Even if Fenton and Danny Phantom is the same person, this is Shego we’re a dealing with not one of those Ghost.” Said Dash

”You should know that he and Sam also know Kim Possible.” 

”We don’t need Kim Possible sticking her nose in this! Just then two guys warp chains around Samuel “Get rid of him I have no time to be dealing with this long hair loser.”

As the bus leaves Yakko, Wakko and Dot “he’s calling him a loser?” Dot asked

”I have to stop this before Samuel gets hurt.” Danny said

Vegeta held Danny back, “Stay where you are ghost boy, As a Solarian Samuel isn’t in no danger.”

”How can you say that?” Danny asked

Piccolo explains, “Samuel let himself get capture, as of right now Adrian and another Blue Guard Rookie is following the group who grabbed him.”

Elsewhere Adrian got in Contact with follow Blue Guard Rookie Rushmore, a Beastnoid Husky “Adrian I came as soon as your contacted me for back up.”

Adrian pointed toward a moving van “That Van has someone I met while in Eden City we need to get him.”

Adrian and Rushmore take off toward the van without being detected, they followed the Van to a abandon barn, upon arrival two guys grab Samuel and pushed him inside and close the door behind them

”Ha you Discipline Committee guys are not some tough, let beat the shit out of this long hair bitch!”

one guy held Samuel while they all landed hits on him one by one, after getting a right hook to the face Samuel asked, “When it start to hurt?”

”What did you say?”

Samuel then said, “Your hits are like a 5 year old slaps.” just then Samuel uses his Conqueror’s Haki and knock down the 3 in front of him

The 4th guy let go off Samuel and asked, “What was that, what did you do to them, Is this something you Solarians is capable of doing?”

”Funny you notices that I’m Solarian and yet I never told Dash or them that, FYI Haki is not a Solarian thing,both humans and Non Humans can also master Haki with a bit training.” Samuel said

Just then Rushmore punches the wall and he and Adrian steps inside “Samuel you managed to free yourself.” Adrian said

”It’s the Blue Guard!!”

”How did they fine us!”

”Did that Bus Drive snitched!?”

”So you forced the driver to bring you here.” Adrian said

”He didn’t informed anyone, I had a feeling that Dash would try this so I let myself get grabbed and these guys followed you here without being detected.” Samuel explained

”Don’t let them get out of here alive!!!!” One of them fired and energy blast as all 3 who shielded their arms using Armament Haki 

”Looks like one of these guys know how to using Ki.” Rushmore said

Just then a trick white Mist surrounded the barn and Kentaro jumps down “I highly doubt that, Danny once stated that no one in Casper High knows how to use Haki nor know what Ki is.”

”Whirlwind Dervish!” Adrian spins his Katana and let out spinning Void slash knocking down the remaining thugs

Moments later Danny along with Goku and Vegeta arrived and see Adrian tiling up the thugs “See Ghost boy you didn’t have to waste your time with these punks.” Vegeta said

”Buy why, I went to the same School with these guys.” Danny said

”That’s Dark Inner Circle guys grabbed Paulina, Shego told us if we steal the main Key Stone from the Hoshizaki they’ll let her go but thanks to you guys that’ll never happen!”

”That’s the name of the Faction Shego align herself with?” Samuel asked

Adrian hands Dexter a pair of electronic gloves “Dexter you might want to take a look at these, It look like something Tony Stark would come up with.”

Dexter takes a look at the pair and said, “You’re it does look like something Tony would come up with to add onto his Iron-Man armor. However this is one of Dramen’s creations powered by a power Crystal whoever wear these can generate powerful energy blast.”

”No way, so you’re saying that those can don’t know how to use Ki can wear this can fire Ki blast at Innocent people.” Goku asked

”That’s the plan.” said Dexter

”So these guys were use as test dummies to test out something like this?” Dot asked

Adrian said, “Rushmore lets’ call for back up.”

”We need to get back to Eden City.” Goku said

”I need to stop Dash before someone gets killed!” Danny yelled

Now at the Hoshizaki Residence someone managed to break into the house only to be cornered by Karou “So that woman send you guys to do her dirty work by breaking into my Uncle’s home.”

”Just hand over this Main Key Stone and we’ll leave this loser city!”

Karou raise her Katana right at Dash’s face “That Key Stone is what keeping a powerful demon of Chaos from being set free do you want the same thing to began a 2nd time?”

”What hell are you talking about?” Dash demanded

Just then Samuel rushed in “Dash don’t do this, you’ll have putting all 12 Universes in danger.”

Dash turned around, “You again how did you get away?”

”You think any of Jeremy Spencer’s Grand-kids is gonna go down so easy, then you’re underestimating the will of the Tiger.” Brian III said

Danny then said, “Dash I overheard everything, If Shego is using Paulina to get what she want then you could have told me I would have contacted Kim and deal with this before anything happens to her.”

”Damnit Fenton why do you care after all we did to you when were we kids, besides if I go to you, Kim or anyone else she’ll kill her.” Dash yelled

Just then Commander Feral and his Enforcers stormed in “Danny Phantom, Kim Possible step aside the Enforcers are here. Dash Baxter you, Kwan and anyone else who is involve in this breaking in entry hit the ground with your hands on top of your hand.”

”Okay who call this guy and his Enforcers?” Plucky asked

Tristan assumed, “One of the Neighbor must have called the police when they saw Dash bust the door open.”

Danny said, “Wait a sec Feral, go easy on him Dash was being used by Shego.”

”The Hoshizaki Family is safe Guarding something that a Faction known as the Dark Inner Circle is after, Plus Shego has a hostage a girl named Paulina.” Kim said

Then Feral said ”Well he and his friends can explain themselves while in holding, all units cuff them.”


	5. The Heartful Cry Part 5

[Chapter 14: Fake Hostages]

Danny watches as the Enforcers take Dash and Kwan away in their Squad Car “This is not right, even they don’t deserve to get arrest because of one more forcing them to do this?”

plucky then asked, “Hey you why are you upset isn’t he that guy who bulled you why take pity on him?”

Adrian then said, “Despite all that Dash done, what reason Danny would just leave those two to riot in prison.” 

Yumiko said, “They were push into a corner and was force to do what they were told.”

”Interesting so there are some Blue Earthlings who have different powers and abilities ranging from these Quirks, using this ability called Gaia Force, Haki and Danny Fenton here and his Ghost powers. Whis where were these people when we had that Tournament, we could have use someone like Danny Phantom and his Ghost powers?!” Beerus pointed towards Danny

”What Tournament?” Danny asked

Vegeta explained ”Some of the Warriors of Universe 7 aka our universe enter a Tournament against warriors from the other Universes. It’s known as the Tournament of Power or Universe Survival Tournament whatever you want to call it.” 

”The Z-Fighters fought in a Battle royal tournament against warriors from the other Universes?” Danny and Kim said

Samuel said, “Not many in Universe were aware of that at the time.”

Then Theresa said, “Samuel, they mention that Shego was using Paulina to get then boys to break into my home in order to get the Key Stone my father had hid.”

”That’s right if we only know where she been taken maybe Feral could go easy on Dash and Kwan.” Danny said

Elsewhere Galleon and his young master Sabin Dreg overseen what transpire “What do you think of this Master?” Galleon asked

Sabin said ”So this Zevon has been the reason the old master wadge war against the Federation years ago, However that changes nothing, even if Zevon was behind Lord Cavein’s actions he wanted to served the bonds those Quirkless humans blinded us Quirk Users. Whoever this Dark Inner Circle is they have no corms sticking their noses in affairs that doesn’t concern them. The times since Lord Cavein has changed, I need to gather what remain of Cavein forces if I’m to carry out his will.”

In the meantime inside one of the sky Colonies hovering over the windfall City Anton Muller send a group of Black Sentries around the town and set up 4 towers “No one inside the Colony know what we’re doing, prefect time to gather the energy Black Diamond needs to return to full power.”

”What about the group your rival is apart of?”

Anton respond “I’m not concern with whoever Dramen has align himself with.”

shortly after another Blue Guard Rookie named Gordon Reynard The Fox came across abandon van, as he opens it he sees two people tired up inside “There’s people inside this van but who put them in here?” once he called for back up both Adrian and Rushmore showed up along with Danny, Sam, Kim and Ron

”Gordon we got your signal, what’s the situation?” Adrian asked

Gordon said, “I found two humans, one of them is a Hispanic female and the other is a male with blue skin.”

”You found Paulina?” Danny asked

”Wait why Drakken is also taken hostage?” Kim asked

Just then Marco held Danny back “Wait a sec.”

”Marco what’s wrong?” Danny asked

Just then a man dress in red and white hair went toward the group “The detective here can sense it.”

Kim turned around “Dante?”

”So, he’s the son of Sparda.” Whis said

”And who’s this Sparda?” Beerus asked

Whis explains, ”Sparda is known as the Dark Knight, many years ago the demon lord Mundus declared war on the humans until one of his soldiers Sparda rose against him. Dante here is one of Sparda’s sons the 2nd son Vergil is currently MIA”

Dante drew out both Ebony and Ivory and gun down both Drakken and Paulina “These are weren’t even the real deal.”

”What?”

Dexter then takes a look “I should have this is one of Dramen’s creations, these artificial demons are known as a Demon Parasite, they can take the form of whom ever they come in contact with, mincing their voice and behaviors. Danny Fenton I hate to say but Dramen must have the real Drakken and Paulina held captive and these fakes were put in their place.”

”So even if Dash, Kwan and those other guy succeeded in their aim, Dramen had no intention of letting either of them go free.” Samuel said

”That’s right, it seems that those jocks were deceive this whole time.” Dexter said

”Dexter is Anton also working with these artificial demons?” Samuel asked

”No Anton once stated that why creating artificial demons when he can open a portal to Makai and make connect with the real thing.” Said Dexter

”And you just gave these two the boot and didn’t finishing them both off?” Vegeta asked 

”Vegeta, like your wife Bulma I’m a scientist not a fighter, I wish to use my science to add Universe 7 not cause harm to it. Beside the roll is taken by Beerus plus I assume that both Dramen and Anton ended up with bounties on their heads.” Dexter said

”If you hope that some random bounty hunter is gonna go after them for a quick payout you’re dreaming.” Vegeta said 

Just then a White Sentry jumps out “I shall deal with this Anton Muller.”

”That’s one of White Diamond’s Sentries.” Vegeta said

Then Dexter said, “Stop right there Gem Warrior, What you plan to do when you encounter Anton?”

”I’ll drag that human to Yellow and White Diamond where he’ll stay trial for releasing that monster!”

”Since he’s on Black’s side he’s not gonna be easy to take down.” Goku said

”You’re one of the remaining Full Blooded Saiyans of Universe 7, you should hate Black Diamond for what helping Frieza kill your people and your home world.”

”Whoa hold it right there Goku maybe a Saiyan but he is not a vengeful person.” Kim said

”Also it’s unclear if Black destroy the Universe 7 Saiyans along side Frieza.” Samuel said

Then Vegeta said, “And if those rumors are true, Black better have some power to take on a Saiyan.”

”I don’t have time to deal with you, I’m going to one of those Sky Colonies and deal with Anton.”

”No wait there’s something else you need to know about him!” Dexter said

”He has some power on him right?” Samuel asked

Dexter respond, “Aside from his high IQ he’s also a conduit, I don’t know what kind of powers he mastered but I know this he knows how to fight back.”

”He’s heading toward the Sky Colonies, hovering over Windfall City.” Karou said

”My hometown?’ Brian III asked

”We can take my ship.” Dexter said

Once everyone got on board Dexter’s ship Dexter went to his Computer to pick up the energy signature of the White Diamond “He trying to pin point his current location, it seems that he knows out of mask his energy so my computer’s GPS can’t detect him.”

”That bastard better not cause the colony to crash onto my hometown or I’ll have his core.” Brian III said

[Chapter 15: Sky Colony, Windfall City]

Elsewhere standing on another Hilltop Anton Muller is met by the White Diamond Sentry “Are you Anton Muller?”

Anton turned around “Black Pearl told me that it won’t be long until the Home world Gems found out that I’m the one who assist in Universe 7 Black Diamond’s liberation from that Seal she was put in.”

”You’re coming with me human!” The White Sentry form of sword in his hand

”You really think bringing me in is gonna be easy because I’m human, Let me tell you something Gem Warrior as the years pass by this planet some humans have develop special powers called Quirks while others have something called a Conduit Gene, what you see before you is someone who has that Gene. I must warn you if you start this I’ll have you wish you were dealing with a Quirkless, Non Conduit Human.”

”I don’t care what kind of powers you think you have I’ll drag you to Blue, Yellow and White for your crimes.”

”Ah yes, Blue Diamond……. Lady Black is looking forward to see her body again if you Gem know anything about human sexually dispute being Genderless?” Anton said

”You You devil!!!!” The White Sentry tries to attack Anton but he held his hand and once the Sentry made contact rust began to surround his arm “What is this?”

”This is my Conduit ability, I can focus my kinetic energy to make things rust and corrode, Now tell me Gem Warrior who’s gonna drag who now?” Anton mocks the White Sentry as his arm began to fall off

Just then Brad and his team showed up “Brad did his arm just fell off?” Marcus asked

Lieo said, “So that’s Anton Muller special ability, let’s be careful with him.”

Anton Turned around, “The Pokemon Guard So you guys are sent here.”

”Awhile ago your Gem allies cause problems in Lavender Town.” Kain said

”What’s your business near the sky colony?” Lieo demanded

I have no fight with you Pokemorphs, I leave as this White Sentry return to the planet.” Anton teleported away

”Damnit who would give that human those powers”

”No one knows where this Conduit Gene came from.” Brad said

Janica said, “You shouldn’t try to speak.”

”We need to call a medic, Marcus go bring Dexter here we may need his help.” Brad said

After being told what happened Dexter head out to meet with Brad and his team “So Anton was here and use his Conduit power on this Gem.”

”Dexter what kind of powers does Anton have?” Lieo asked

Dexter said, “His Conduit power allows him to use his Kinetic energy to make things and people to rust, I need to get this man on board the ship so I can analyze it and fine out away to stop the rust.”

Upon returning to the ship Marco and Zackery inform the rest of the group of what they learn about Ceyrano

”So like Anton he’s also A Conduit.” Samuel asked

”Yes and aside from being the host for the other half of Zevon’s soul, it’s rumor that he has Devil Ki within him.” Marco said

”Devil Ki?” Samuel asked

”Yes he use that form of Ki to killed a Random Soul Reaper, took claim of his Zanpakuto and use his Haki to force the Zanpakuto’s spirit to bent it his will.” Zackery said

Kassandra gasped “That’s different from how obtain Nagareru Hebi.”

Then Whis said, “You’re case is different from Ceyrano’s the original Wilder was already on death’s door when you encountered him or her.”

Lily said, “Kassandra is not a Soul Reaper how it’s possible for a Beastnoid to use a sword like that?”

Whis explains, “Normally when a Soul Reaper dies it’s Zanpakuto died along with it’s Soul Reaper, but in this case the Dying Soul Reaper on his or her own accord to hand their Zanpakuto to someone who has a strong Aura. If the Zanpakuto senses said person’s Aura and Willpower it’ll recognize that person thus aligning itself with that person even if he or she is not a Soul Reaper.”

”It seems that Kassandra’s Family lineage allowed her to form a type of pact with the Zanpakuto’s Spirit allowing her to use it.” Kentaro said

”Yes but Ceyrano force his will upon that spirit that resigns with his sword.” Kassandra said 

Beerus said, “It makes you wonder if that Old man Yamamoto and the other Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads know of this method?”

”Maybe they know or they don’t wanna know how something like that is possible.” Whis said

”A side from that has this Female Black Diamond and Blue Diamond been in bed together?” Tucker asked

”Who cares if they are able to do “That” .” Vegeta said

Dexter said, “From what I can say, these Gems can form both Male and female reproductive organs if they so choose.”

”Is other words they can have both a penis and a vagina if they so wish.” Plucky said

Sam held out her hand at right, “Stop! No one asked to know about all that.”


	6. The Heartful Cry Part 6

[Chapter 16: Sky Colony, Windfall City Part 2 - A Traitor among T.U.F.F]

Afterward Kassandra, Layer and Lily came across The TUFF Mobile Command Center “Kassandra what made you wanna come to speak with TUFF?”

”Two of my sisters is part this agency.” Kassandra said

Once inside the spots Keswick “Agent Katswell?”

”I’m sorry my last name is Katswell but I’m not one the two you know.” Kassandra said

”Say again?” Keswick asked

Then The Chief Herbert Dumbrowski said, “You forgot what the older Agent Katswell mention, the younger Agent Katswell is not her only sister.”

”Say what?”

”It’s good to meet sir, my full name is Kassandra Katswell as you can tell from the logo on my suit I’m---”

”Yes your big sister said you’re apart of the GUN Special Anti-Treat Task Unit.” The Chief said

”Anyway is Katherine and Kaitlyn here there’s something I need to tell them.” Kassandra asked

”You may have to wait both Agent Katswells are not back from their mission, some of the locals report strange people lurking around the Sky Colony.” Keswick said

Ryan then stare right at Herbert Dumbrowski “You’re kidding me this Flee is the guy in charge of TUFF?” 

”Watch it kid I was one of the Agency’s top Field Agents back in my day.”

Just then Samuel and everyone else senses two Ki’s as Samuel and Ryan takes off out in the opening Galleon in it a battle with a Male Gem Warrior “I won’t allow you people to restore his full power!”

Galleon transforms his arm into a Dragon arm and slams the ground causing a shock to send the Gem Warrior flying, before he can deal the final blow Samuel blocks his claws. 

”Blood of Spencer!”

”Galleon I had a feeling that you would show up.” Samuel said

Out of nowhere Galleon jumps out of the way as Cloud drops down with his Buster sword as he return to his human form “You’re Galleon, You look identical to him however the eye-patch gave you away.”

”I don’t know who this Sephiroth is or why you mistook me for, but if you stand in my way I’ll kill you as well.” Galleon send out 4 purple and Black fireballs Cloud swipes them away with his Buster sword, Next Samuel and Ryan counters with two Ki Beams canceling out the rest

”You, the one with the Giant Sword he’s not the only enemy here!”

Just then a Lizard like demon pops up from the ground as it did a Ninja drops down and stabs the demon with his sword “Ryu Hayabusa!” Theresa said

”Damnit all, First the son of Sparda and now a Ninja from the Hayabusa Clan?” with his Dragon Sword Ryu slices the demon in half and Galleon then takes off in his Dragon Form

”Wait!” The Gem Warrior drop to his knees

Ryu then helps him off the ground “Try not to move too much you’re too injured to go after him.”

Back on board Dexter’s ship “A Gem from Universe 6, what brings you over to Universe 7?” Beerus asked

”He wasn’t the only one we encountered, awhile back we came across Sea Stone.” Adrian said

Eilat look towards his right and see Beerus “Lord Beerus……. you guys already Met Sea Stone?”

Samuel said, ”Take is easy, try not to make any sudden moves you managed to get out of a fight with Galleon.”

”Didn’t anyone told the Diamond Hierarchy of both Universe 6 and 7 that half of the Humans of Earth 1 have Quirks and Conduits, As well welding oversize weaponry?” Beerus asked

”My Diamond Sliver along with Red and Green Diamond were informed by Lord Champa and his assistant Vados, however Yellow, Blue and White may not been informed.” Eilat said

”Your name is Eilat right, Just what the heck were you thinking going up against a Dragon Level Treat Galleon like that, not everyone human on this planet is powerless as you just saw.” The Chief said

”I can see that on this planet there are some humans have powers that our 7th Universe Counterparts are not aware of like we have.” Eilat said

”I’m guessing that the Universe 6 Diamond Hierarchy knows that the female Black Diamond is free.” Kim said

”That’s correct, both Sea Stone and I saw what Anton gave her Pearl to release her from her imprisonment. But there’s another reason I was sent to this Universe. Aside from the rumors that Black may be also be the cause of the Saiyans of Universe 7 downfall but she could be responsible for Rose Quartz starting a rebellion and Pink Diamond was said to been smashed during an altercation.” Eilat said

”There was a Pink Diamond?” Kim asked

”So this Rose Quartz managed to smashed Pink how you and Sea Stone know if one of Black’s men did that and framed Rose for the shattering?” Vegeta said

”I have to agree with Vegeta, any one of Black’s men could have shattered Pink and use Rose as a scapegoat to cover their tracks.” Beerus said

”If that’s the case I attend to learn the truth and force whoever is responsible to tell Blue and yellow everything they know.” Eilat said

”I wish you luck on your mission, as for us we need to get to the sky colony we settle a score with a Villain Faction.” Samuel said

The group head to the Skyfall elevator and enter the colony, once inside Kassandra look around and see one of her sisters ”Kaitlyn.”

Kitty turned around and see Kassandra “Kassandra you’re here and who are all of these guys?”

Adrian respond, “I’m with the Blue Guard where’s your older?”

”Katherine went ahead why?” Kitty asked

Now with Kim Possible and Danny Phantom they enter an large opening when they spot two people “That must be them, the real Drakken and Paulina.”

Just as Danny Approach them someone shoots him in the right shoulder “Not so fast.” a Male Beastnoid Rabbit wearing a black suit steps out of the shadows 

”You’re Jack Rabbit a member of TUFF what’s going on here?” Kim demanded

Drakken shouted, “What do you think Kim Possible, this dumb bunny is the cause of thing whole thing.”

”Say what?” Danny yelled

”That’s right he’s the one who grabbed me and force Dash, Kwan and those other guys to break into the Hoshizaki estate to steal some Key Stone.” Paulina said

”You’re the cause of this why?” Danny demanded

”What’s it look like Ghost boy, My aim is to reclaim the Key Stones for Ceyrano in order to free the other have of Zevon’s soul.” Jack said

”Why dragged, Shego, Dash and Kwan they don’t know anything about Ceyrano or who Zevon is.” Danny said

Jack said, “I needed to throw the elder Katswell off my trail, So I grabbed Blue boy here and threaten to kill him if Shego doesn’t enter that cave in Arizona and steal that Key Stone.”

”You’re the Real Karou had the scar on her face when Shego attacked her?” Kim asked

”I also need to Main Key Stone the Hoshizaki been guarding that when those jocks came, All I had to do I grab the Cheerleader here and put a bullet to her right knee, you should have seen the despair on QB’s face when I shot her in the leg 5 times.” Jack mocked

”You Bastard you Roped Dash into this knowing for well that Feral will place him, Kwan and the other guys under arrest.” Danny yelled

”Oh come after all of the crap that jock had put you through why not see him reap in despair?” Jack asked

”I would never agree to something that you would done!” Danny yelled

Just then Katherine jumps in “Danny Phantom, Kim Possible get to Drakken and the girl and allow me to deal with him, he has betrayed TUFF it’s my duty to bring him in.”

and them Yumiko also steps in “Jack answer me why you turn on your follow TUFF Agents, they are your brothers and sisters in arms, And also that Key Stone do not belong to you.”

”Try taking it back Skunk girl!” Jack Raise his blaster but Yumiko disappeared and reappeared behind Jack.

Just the Margaret showed up and knocked one of the Key Stones out of his hand

5 of Jack’s Bodyguards rushed in and but Katherine takes her sword unsheathed and blocks their fist the impact cause a shockwave that begin forming cracks across the ground ”Kou-Ou Ken!!” after channeling her ki in one hand Kathrine let out an energy blast with the roar of the tiger sending one Bodyguard into the ground

”It’s over Jack now where’s the other Key Stone?” Katherine demanded

”You’re too later Katherine Dramen has it.” Jack said

just the Shego is sent flying and is slammed into the ground, this is distraction allowed Jack to slip away As the smoke clears Karou aims her Katana right at her neck “Go ahead Hoshizaki!” Shego yelled

”Wait a sec there’s no need for blood.” Drakken said

”Wait that Asian girl is planning to kill the green woman?” Paulina asked

then Kim said, “Karou stop don’t do it.”

”Why isn’t she your mortal enemy, to let her go would be a mistake.” Karou said

”Maybe however she was coursed into this by Jack who managed to get away, there’s no need to hold a grudge against her.” Kim said

”Fine” Karou puts her Katana away “But be forewarned Kim Possible if she continue to walk this path, there will be to mercy.” said Karou

Just then a Scream can be hired “What was that?” Danny asked

Eilat see something in the sky “Dexter it’s the Black sun.”

”It’s Anton.” Said Dexter

elsewhere Ryu, Dante and Cloud defended off the demons that being to attack the locals when Cloud see a man being tore apart but a group of Policemen “They are attacking their own citizens?”

Brian III rushed in and send a barrage of Ki Blast to destroy the demon crystal that causing them to attack “Hey Dante, Ryu tell Cloud that Eilat said that we need to destroy the demon crystal on their chest.”

Now On the Roof of a Tail building Black Pearl watches as the Black Sun absorb the energy being let out “Still not enough, no matter we still need more to restore Black’s full power.”

(BGM: NieR Automata – Song of the Ancients - Atonement)

”Anton Muller!”

Anton turned around and see Dexter “Well if it isn’t my old friend Dexter Martinez.”

”You and I weren’t never friends, I hope we never cross paths however you choose to side with Black Diamond and her Legion.” Dexter said

Ayane jumps in an attempt to attack Black Pearl but she blocks her attack with her Scythe “who’s this a Kunoichi from the Mugen Tenshin Clan shouldn’t you be going after what’s her name?”

”My fight with Kasumi is none of your business.” Ayane said

Black Pearl send 5 Gravestone shock troops to attack Ayane, however they are struck down by Sliver Pearl who immobilizes them “Black Pearl haven’t our people committed enough sins against this planet and it’s people?”

”You speak of sin Sliver Pearl what about the Sins both Yellow and White committed against My Diamond when they imprisoned her, coming between her and Blue!”

out of nowhere Dante open fires shooting down the demons who drop the flies “What I don’t get an invite?”

Sliver Pearl shows Black Pearl images of every pro Hero who been called to Sky Colony “You can see it Black Pearl not every human on this planet are as powerless as you clearly see it won’t be long until the rest of our kind realizes this”

“I admit they are skilled for Earthlings, but using that power only delaying the inevitable my Diamond will have his full power restored You tell those who have the power to fight back that for me!” She and Anton then teleported away

In the meantime a Giant Kaiju demon came out of a portal Samuel and Ryan double teams the Kaiju who is trying to fight back, Ryan fiercely attacks it, delivering blows from all directions, Kim joins in with a flying kick to it’s mid section, but it counters the kick knocking Kim into the ground. Danny Phantom and Brian III rushed toward it. Danny lands an uppercut sending it skyward

”Everything get back! Moeru Taifu Ryu Ougi: Roaring Burning Typhoon Destructive Wave!!” The Kaiju look around just as Adrian aims both hands and fires a blast in a shape of a Dragon’s head right at the Kaiji hitting him in the chest as the blast sends it flying into a wall. Once that was done Marco sees the Black Sun vanishes and the skies over

”What was that?” Keith asked

Eilat explains “What we just saw is a artificial construct Black Diamond created to drain the planet of it’s life force. Black Pearl has placed several humans with several Chaos Shards that been forge from the Black Sun.”

And now, “Anton has access to it.”

”What now Katherine.” Kitty asked

Katherine said “The Damage is not Mayor, the Colony can be rebuilt.”

”Samuel we need to fine away to keep this from happening again.” Marco said

”You’re right we need to do something about that Black Sun.” Dexter said

Samuel said “Now that Paulina is safe what you plan to do about Dash?”

”I’ll see to it that Feral show Dash some mercy, it may take me while.” Danny said

”For his sake I hope you can help him.” Samuel said

To Be continue  
Ending Theme: Heavenly Lies by Amanda Lee


End file.
